Re: Kingdom Hearts II
by primoshadow
Summary: A month after the events of Re: Kingdom Hearts, new events begin to unfold. Ushio sets out once again as she's forced to confront old threats, new threats, and even her place in everything. (Sequel to Re: Kingdom Hearts, as such, contains slight AU qualities and spoilers for the entire KH franchise)
1. Chapter 63

**Chapter LXIII: Re;Start**

_I've been having these thoughts lately_

_What is mine_

_What is others'_

_Where is the line drawn_

_Between what others have set up_

_And what I've done_

—

Ushio stood in the central square of Radiant Garden. A month had passed since the encounter with the Neo Seekers. Since then, everyone had taken time to recover before they went in search for answers. Everyone had come to the consensus that the whole ordeal felt off. That there was something more than what had befallen.

Once more, Ushio had taken off on a journey of her own. Like the others, it didn't sit well with her. And even then, she knew he was still out there. She'd found herself drawn back to Radiant Garden for some reason. She wandered the streets, collecting her thoughts.

Not long ago, she was still on her home island, training under her parents. Yet, before she knew it, she was traveling the worlds, meeting new people, and facing a mysterious group. In all her sixteen years of life, nothing compared to the flurry of events that had transpired. Now here she was, off on a possible new journey.

As she walked the streets of the town, she spotted a strange silhouette. Ushio raced after it, certain of who it was.

—

A figure watched the streets below as Ushio raced by after her target. The person, the same one in the black cloak that had been tracking her journey gazed down at her.

"The time is almost nigh." they spoke. "Things have progressed in such a way that I'm certain it will soon be time to act. No doubt this next leg of your journey will be rough. No…it'll be the toughest challenge you've ever faced. Just know that everything will be for when the moment comes."

Getting up, he turned away before stealing one last glance.

"I suppose I could tell you all this when we finally meet soon."

—

"Iwa!" Ushio cried out as the white haired man turned to face her.

"To think you've followed me here, Ushio. I'm embarrassed." he said sarcastically.

A slight wind blew, kicking up some of the flower petals from the central square. The two faced each other as they reached the center of the area.

"Have you taken my words I gave you last time to heart? No, I suppose you wouldn't." Iwa mused. "For you it's been a month, but it's felt longer to me. My master took me in and brought me to a forest where time doesn't matter as much. Through all his harsh training, I've changed more. I've realized my answer wasn't out there or that I had to sever my connection. All I needed was to follow in our goals. Now Ushio, you are but an annoying remnant who still holds onto the past."

Iwa held his right hand aloft as gripped at the air. Much to Ushio's surprise, a Keyblade was conjured in his hand. The long, thick silver blade was more of a pin tumbler key while the handle was black with its guard looking more like a wrought iron fence.

"That…Keyblade." Ushio let out.

"Proof of my resolve." Iwa stated. "My master bestowed one upon me. When we last met, he felt I was unworth. I see now what he meant. Much like you, I was unsure of my place. Now I know where…it…is!"

He rushed Ushio, taking her by surprise. She summoned her Keyblade in time to guard, but it wasn't quite soon enough. The impact sent her back.

Taking a breath to recover, Ushio dashed towards Iwa. Their Keyblades collided in a display of sparks. Time after time, Ushio tried her best to strike him yet he always countered her every move. Taking one strong swing, she found herself in a deadlock.

"You abandoned everyone because you wanted to carve your own path. You tried taking us down because you thought you needed to sever the connections. Now you're saying you found it. Why do you have to do this?" Ushio said as their Keyblades continued to clash.

"You don't listen well, do you?" Iwa responded. "Even though I've found my place, everyone else still has their own preconceived false notions. You live in the shadow of the past. Your father and mother, my father, all their allies and friends achieved great feats before the two of us were born. We both grew up in the shadows of them. Your problem lies in their legacy you're more than happy to live with. Ushio, you admire your parents and just follow the path they're treaded before you. You strive to be a pale imitation of them whether you realize it or not. That's the way you've always been. And that's why you're destined to fail."

As if to punctuate his last point, he struck hard, throwing Ushio off her balance. Now out of the rhythm, Iwa went in for one more attack.

Ushio fell to her knees as the blow landed. Iwa stood over her as pain racked her body.

"That is why I've always had a problem with you. No doubt as memories flooded back you thought us to be childhood friends. But I've always viewed you as a cautionary tale. You're truly worthless."

Ushio couldn't take the words he spewed forward. Though her moments pained her, she tightly gripped her Keyblade. One strike would be all it would take to turn the tide. With the resolve and anger, she quickly sprung forth as she swung.

A sickening crackling sound greeted the brunette. While her target was once Iwa, a different figure stood. Though clad in a black cloak, they had a set of crimson and dark grey armor on. The same figure Ushio had spotted in that corridor a month ago stood before her now. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as his pure white, cubic Keyblade struck her. The crackling continued, much to Ushio's shock, as it came from her own Keyblade. With one solid strike, the armored man shattered her Keyblade in two.

"A wavering heart lends to your current weakness." the man spoke.

Ushio collapsed once again to her knees as she looked at the man.

"To think that one such as you brought defeat to those three. I suppose this is why _it_ did not appear. Iwa, go off and continue our plan. I will wrap this matter up."

"Yes, Master." Iwa nodded before he disappeared.

"Who are you?" Ushio managed to squeak out.

"There is no harm in revealing myself now. I shall heed your request. My name is Aether, the founder of the Neo Seekers. Young Keyblade Master, you have come far in your journey, but your wavering heart has impeded your path. What Iwa said to you struck your heart deeply. Even if you do not believe his words, you know it to be true. This is why you fell and your Keyblade was shattered. Shall I send you along?"

Raising his own Keyblade, Aether swung it at Ushio. Defenseless, all she could do was close her eyes and await its sting. Yet, the metallic cling snapped her out of it. Opening her eyes, she spotted a brunette man in a red coat standing in front of her. Out of his back was a single, black left wing.

"It would seem an uninvited third party has interfered." Aether spoke in a disinterested tone.

"So you're the one." the man said. "I've been waiting for you to appear."

"You've waited for me?" Aether stated. "To think someone would anticipate my appearance."

The two blades collided. Both Aether and the man swung their weapons as each appeared to counter each blow the other dealt. As the fighting went on, neither seemed to gain any ground.

"This has gone on long enough. I will concede this to you." said Aether. "Young Keyblade Master, we will meet again." Taking his bow, Aether opened a Corridor of Darkness as he disappeared inside it.

Ushio got off the ground as she dropped the remnants of her Keyblade. Seeing this, the man in the red coat approached her.

"Your heart is wavering. Isn't that what he said?" he asked.

"Yes. Those words, I…no, he's right. I've always admired my father. All those tales he told me about his adventures I adored. I suppose I just always wanted to just do what he did."

"Everyone makes mistakes." the man in red stated. He glanced down at the broken Keyblade. "Go find another Keyblade Master. I'll handle things here in case they come back."

"Wait, who are you?" Ushio asked as the man began to walk away.

"Genesis." he responded. "Maybe one day, we'll meet under different circumstances."

—

Seated one her Gummiship, Ushio thought about what had happened.

"You strive to be a pale imitation of them whether you realize it or not. That's the way you've always been."

Those words of Iwa hung over her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it had truth to them. Calming herself, she remembered the words of Genesis. Realizing she never asked how he knew that much, she knew he was right. At the very least, she needed to fix her Keyblade. Not only that, she now knew the one who was pulling the string. Deciding a place she could go, she set out as her adventure began once again.


	2. Chapter 64

**Chapter LXIV: First Steps Forward**

Fire crackled as its flames licked the cauldron above. The dimly lit cavern was filled with smoke as various vials were poured into the cauldron.

"Looks like I've got the right place." a hooded man said as he entered the cavern. He stepped further as he came face to face with its occupant. "Quite the interesting choice of lair."

Around him, Neo Shadows sprung up. The Heartless surrounded him, but remained at bay.

"You dare to trespass here, Neo Seeker?" a woman's voice called out.

"How sweet. You know of us." the hooded man teased.

"I've noticed your presence, offering power to those you deem worthy to use." the voice continued. "You being here indicates you view me to be weak enough to be manipulated and lacking in power."

"Why, never. I know of your fame, Ms. De Spell."

At her name, Magica De Spell stepped out of the shadows. The tall, slender duck walked over to him as if confronting him personally.

"You seem different." the man in black said.

"A side effect of my last skirmish with that accursed Scrooge and that King. They thought they destroyed me all those years ago. Little did they know I had prepared a spare vessel to use. No doubt this is why you thought you'd show yourself. Unfortunately for you, I've spent these long years gathering my strength. Now, I've reached my once great heights."

"Heh."

"What is so funny?" Magica said, pointing her staff at the Neo Seeker.

"You've said it, you've reached your full strength. The same strength that failed you all those years ago. What makes you believe you can win this time?"

"It seems you're the fool. My plan this time is different. I've waited for my foes to leave before I strike. Once they arrive back, they'll find they've long since failed to stop me. The looks on their faces will be a delight."

"And what exactly is your plan?"

"Watch and you shall see."

—

Reaching the world ahead of her, Ushio departed her Gummiship. Walking down the streets of the town, she gazed straight ahead. Before her, in all its regal glory, stood the place she was head.

•[**Disney** **Castle**]•

Walking towards the castle, she spotted a figure clad in a black cloak sitting on the side of the road. She braced herself for a fight, only to remember what had happened.

"Relax." the person said.

Their voice sounded familiar to Ushio. She'd met this cloaked person before. Yes, they'd helped her out previously when she was in trouble.

"Wait, you're…"

"An ally." they said. "I had to keep myself hidden for the most part. Of the remaining Neo Seekers, only their leader knows of me. The time had to arrive when it was right to step forward. All the signs are apparently now, so I've come to reintroduce myself to you."

The person got up and threw their cloak off. Underneath was a mid twenties looking man with shoulder length brown, downward spiked hair and purple eyes. They sported a green, closed jacket adorned with silver buttons on one side and the bottom with blue stripes crossing on the sleeves, the right of which had an upper arm tear. A single black shoulder piece was attached on the left side. Under the jacket, he had on a white lined, sky blue shirt and a necklace sporting three silver coins. Below, he wore dark grey pants that had several black belt run up each leg.

"Nice to formally meet you. My name is Kaze." he held out his hand.

Ushio dropped her apprehension and shook it. As she did, something about the man seemed familiar. Suddenly, something came back to her. A story she once heard.

"Long ago, a man once sought knowledge. He was a wise man who knew much. Though he possessed great power and wisdom, he always wanted to know more. As he went out to seek this knowledge, he vanished. Time passed and this was lost to time. Yet, it is said that he is still out there, seeking the object of his quest."

That story she'd recalled not long ago echoed in her mind.

"Wait, besides those times a month ago, we met before, didn't we?" Ushio asked.

"Indeed." Kaze said. "Even with my appearance, now isn't the time to explain everything, but I will say I've been watching over everything for a long time. I've been waiting for these events to unfold so I can put a stop to what they'll bring. And you…you'll play an important part in what's to come soon."

"How?" Ushio asked. "I…" she trailed off as she summoned her broken Keyblade.

"I see." Kaze observed. "I'm going to need you to reach deep inside."

—

_Your heart wavers_

_Torn by words of another_

_Still, your desire remains_

_The path is gone_

_Yet, another has begun to take its place_

_Seek what will soothe your heart_

_Head down the road_

_Find that which will complete you_

—

Ushio heard the words inside her. She held her hand aloft as she gripped tight. The broken Keyblade swirled with energy as it glowed brilliantly. Opening her eyes, she saw it had changed. The once broken Keyblade now sported twin wave-like handle guards while the handle was the color of sand. Even the blade and it's teeth appeared like a cascading wave. Gone was the old keychain and instead it was replaced by a paopu fruit.

"This is…"

"Your new Keyblade." Kaze said. "Use it as you go on your journey of self discovery. Ushio, I must go, but we will meet again. When we do, all will be explained."

Ushio watched as Kaze took off down the road. Before he was too far off, he turned to give her his last words.

"May your heart be your guiding key."


	3. Chapter 65

**Chapter LXV: Problems of the Past**

Ushio stood before the large doors to the castle. She paused, not quite sure what to do. Sure, she'd been there before, but that was when she was way younger. As she contemplated how to get in, someone in knight armor approached her.

"Do you have some business here?" they asked.

"Well, I found the answer to my problem, but I need to tell the King about something majorly important." Ushio said.

"Unfortunately, His Majesty isn't here and we're preparing for an event. Though if it's really important, I can relay the information. Might I ask who you are and what your message is?"

"Tell him that Ushio found-"

"Wait, Ushio…you're Ushio!?"

"Yeah." she said, wondering what he meant by that.

"It's me," the knight said, taking off his helmet "Max. Our fathers are friends. I didn't recognize you. It's been years."

"Oh, yeah, Max." Ushio said, remembering the boy.

"You said you had important information. Here, I'll take you to the queen."

Max led Ushio further into the castle, bringing her to the audience chamber. The door opened as the two went inside. They walked down the long hall, approaching Minnie who was working with some of the magic brooms.

"Okay, just place those over there." she directed them.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Max spoke. "Ushio needs to speak with you."

"Oh Ushio, welcome." Minnie greeted her.

"Hello, Queen Minnie." Ushio responded. "I was looking for the King, but since he's not here, Max thought I should tell you. While I was in Radiant Garden, I uncovered the identity of the Neo Seekers' leader."

"Oh my, that is important." Minnie said. "We'll need to alert everyone. Let us-"

"Your Majesty!" Chip shouted out as he and his brother ran into the room.

"Danger! There's someone at the gate!" Dale finished.

"Sorry Ushio, it looks like this will have to wait." Minnie said before everyone rushed to the entrance of the castle.

Carefully opening the gates, Ushio saw a swarm of Shadows surrounding the entryway. Taking up her new Keyblade, she was ready to fight. However, a plume of black smoke shot up in the middle of them. It dispersed, revealing a certain witch.

"Magica De Spell!" Minnie and Max called out.

"Hello. It's been a while." Magica replied. "I see you have a Keyblade wielder to protect you."

"That's unfortunate for you." Ushio said.

"Oh please. If you believe I'd show myself without a plan to deal with that, I feel sorry for you."

The Shadows lurched forward. Ushio swung her weapon as Max brought out a shield to protect Minnie. Being the simple Heartless they were, the Shadows proved no match for Ushio's offense and Max's defense. Before long, they'd all been defeated.

"Is that all?" Ushio questioned.

"Fool. All I needed was time to build up my spell. You see, that pathetic Maleficent had the right idea all those years ago. What better way to destroy one's enemies than before they became what they were. Yet, she was so short sighted. Why only do that when you can destroy even the foundation they built on."

Magic energy swirled around Magica's staff. She raised it before slamming it on the ground. Energy shot out as it engulfed her. It circled itself as it grew smaller until it vanished.

"What was all that?" Max asked.

The ground shook furiously as everyone tried to maintain their balance. As everyone tried to understand what was happening, a figure flew towards them. She was dressed in black witch attire.

"What was that massive magic output?" the witch said as she landed.

"Oh Hazel!" Minnie said as she approached her. "Perhaps you can tell us what's going on."

"Well, tell me exactly what happened and I'll try my best."

"Magica returned and spoke about destroying her enemies beforehand. She even mentioned that time Maleficent and Pete opened a portal to the past and tried to interfere."

"So that's what it was." Hazel said. "She used a powerful spell to travel back, using the castle as an anchor. Given how dangerous that Magica is, we'll need to stop her as soon as we can. You, Keyblade wielder."

"Yes?" Ushio spoke up.

"I'm going to need you to travel back and stop her. I'd help, but it's going to take all of my energy to send you back."

"Okay. I'll do it." Ushio affirmed.

"Alright." Hazel said as she approached Ushio. "One last thing." She conjured a small sphere of light that flowed into Ushio's necklace. "A little magic to help you blend in. Now then, let's get this started."

The same energy as before swirled around Hazel. Yet, she shot it out at Ushio. Engulfed by the energy, Ushio felt a bit faint as the world around her went black.

—

Ushio opened her eyes. Finding herself outside of a dilapidated house, she looked at herself in the window. She looked the same, except she appeared more simple in design. It took her back a bit, but she suddenly felt a cold winter breeze. Huddling up, she looked at the old, abandoned house. Inside, the familiar figure of Magica walked the hall. Knowing she had now time to waste, she headed for the entrance

•[**Timeless** **River**]•


	4. Chapter 66

**Chapter LXVI: Ghosts of the Past**

"It appears I wasn't able to successfully transport myself back far enough yet." Magica spoke to herself. "Looks like another attempt is in order."

"Stop right there!" Ushio called out to her.

"So the girl has followed me on my journey to the past." Magica said. "From the traces of magic on you, it would appear that witch Hazel piggybacked off my spell. It seems that you'll be able to follow whenever I go and bring me back. In that case…"

Magica pointed her staff at Ushio as a fierce wind blew. Ushio found herself losing her footing as she was ejected outside the house. The doors flew shut behind her.

"Who's making a racket out here!?" a voice cried out.

Magica found herself surrounded by four almost identical ghosts, varied only by height.

"Ah, so I'm in the company of you four." Magica said, seemingly knowing their identities. "Allow me usage of your abode while I build up the energy for my spell that'll allow me to leave. In return, I give you the girl outside to toy with to your pleasure."

"Hmm." the ghosts said in unison.

"It has been a while since we've had visitors." one said.

"A good scaring ought to bring us some fun." another said.

"But we could always do it to both." a third looked towards Magica.

"I don't know. She seems scary." the four attempted to dissuade the others.

"You know what. Deal!" they spoke in unison again.

"Then it's a deal then." Magica smiled.

—

Ushio found herself being pushed back by the winds Magica conjured up. Landing in the snow outside, she got to her feet as the doors slammed. Though that proved to be the least of her worries as Search Ghosts appeared around her. Taking up her Keyblade, she charged them.

She plowed into them, their slow nature working against them. Her Keyblade landed hard on the Heartless. With the flurry of swings, the three foes were dispatched and she rushed the house.

Ushio reached the front door, throwing it open. She stepped into the drafty abode, looking around. Behind her, the door slammed shut. The brunette quickly turned to check it as a moan echoed through the room.

"Just come out Magica." Ushio called out.

She walked the halls, looking for the room in which the sorceress was. As the floor creaked beneath her, a figure began to appear behind her. Feeling a tapping on her shoulder, Ushio turned around. The ghost floated up to her face, letting out a ghostly boo. Not expecting what happened, Ushio jumped back as she realized what was in front of her. The ghost let out a laugh as it took off.

"What…was that?" Ushio questioned.

The house rattled once more with the wind. She looked around, trying to see if anything more out of the ordinary was nearby. Not seeing anything, Ushio continued her sweep.

Reaching the door for the next room, she pulled on the doorknob, finding it stuck. As she turned to find another path, the door fell to the ground, revealing a solid wall. Ushio went to inspect it, only for the door to fly open. She went wide eyed as four similar, yet differently sized ghosts walked out of the floor like it was nothing.

"Just what is going on here?" Ushio muttered to herself.

Finding herself in the main foyer once again, before she could check the upstairs, the four ghosts appeared again. They floated around above her, musing to themselves.

"Now what?"

"She looked scared to me."

"I don't know. Maybe we need something more."

"Ah! She's here!"

Summoning her Keyblade, she turned it upwards at the quartet.

"This doesn't have to be hard. Just tell me which way Magica went."

"Hmm." one of the ghosts thought. "Magica…who was she?"

"Was she kinda tall, dark hair, green feathers?" another ghost added.

"Yes, that's her." Ushio responded.

"Never seen her!" the four answered in unison.

"Really…" she said, exasperated.

A wind built up in the house as it rattled more. Ushio could tell it wasn't the wind from before. With a new sense of urgency, she gripped her Keyblade handle tighter. She made for the stairs before they slid flat as a slide.

"Why don't you stay and have some more fun?" one of the four called out.

Faced with no other options, Ushio prepared for battle. They didn't seem outright malicious, so she came up with a plan. She charged them, leaping up to strike them. The four ghosts dodged, grouping together. She smiled, having them do exactly what she wanted.

"Waterga!"

A bubble of water surrounded Ushio before pushing out at the ghosts. The four were caught in it as it dealt them down the hall. With them out of the way, the stairs turned back and she proceeded up them.

Opening up the door where the wind was heading, Ushio spotted the last of Magica disappeared into a portal. A light shone over her as the portal seemingly responded to her.

"She's up here." she heard one of the ghosts called out.

With the ghosts coming and Magica gone, she knew what her options were. She stepped forward, finding herself teleported away.

—

Ushio opened her eyes, finding herself once more in an unfamiliar environment. Lightning crackled as a fierce storm seemed to be brewing. Looking forward, a large castle perched on a skull shaped outcropping loomed before her. Taking to the bridge that connected to it, she steeled herself for what was to come next.


End file.
